my salvation
by OPyaoi4ever
Summary: this is about a girl who is a monster but secretly she doesn't know.One day she meet a boy who teases her because he like her. He takes her away on a journey far away and this is all so far.


For a long time there has been a curse in my world they are called angels. My name is Kei it is the name for which I found on my arm. The angels are very mysterious it was said to be real a long time ago, but it has yet to come true. I heard and have seen that there are animals disguised as humans in this world, male and female. They could be any animal even make believe. I read this in a book when I was little when a nice scientist saved me from a fire and said I'm special she has been my replacement for my mom. My mother was a strong, independent woman with a curse on her eyes. She had beautiful red eyes but they were the sign of the curse of the nine- tailed fox. She ended up marrying my father who is a vampire in the end they had a cursed child and, yes you are guessing right it was me. In the end they both died terrible deaths due to this curse in the end I am just hoping that my curse will turn into a miracle and I will get to meet one of these so called angels but fate will most likely catch up to me.

I am 17 this year ,I live alone but every night I would read this book to remind me of my mom. Most think I'm crazy especially in school I am a fool who believes in made up creatures that are disguised at humans. They are sent from heaven to make a certain human happy for the rest of their life or to just blend in with society and make everyone happy. When they touch a human who had experienced past traumas a rope will appear connecting the two together but it is not visible it connects the hearts. The human will listen to every word the monster stays till they are happy or will stay forever if they fall in love, but this is all a story. I lay down "ugh I miss my mom and it's so quiet ahhhh why am I talking to myself?!". I roll over holding the book in my arms "I'll find someone special I just have to believe right mom?".

The next day~

I wake up that morning in a jolt as if someone was reaching inside my heart trying to reach me. I hate when this happens it happens a lot more often lately. I'm starting a new school today a very big one it's for rich kids and very smart people as you can tell I'm kind of both my step mother is rich so she gives me money but she hates me I'm just useful since her own daughter ran away. Today I decide to skip though I don't want to go I will just go take a walk for the day. I walk to the nearest forest after walking for hours its sunset now the beautiful ray piercing threw my skin the warmth surrounding me. That's when I look I find a sleeping boy next to a tree he has beautiful shaggy silken hair that covers his left eye. His face is that of a god even his body is perfect when I notice I'm looking at his body I run behind a tree holding my hands to my head "REALLY BODY?! I didn't think I was at that stage yet". I go back over to look at his body he looks much older like maybe 20 or 19 but kind of like a 18 year old. I look at him and touch a strand of his hair I jerk my hand back from fear that he might hit me like my mother. I rub his hair setting my hand on the ground looking at him my cheeks flushed. That's when I lift my hand up and look at it feeling something moist I stare at it its covered in blood? I shriek "AHHHHH what the?! I grab him and take his shirt off looking for the wound he has a huge mark on his back I carry him to the nearest broken down abandoned house since we are too far from the hospital and my phone happens to be dead. I take off my shirt tearing it into long laces except for one piece which looks like a square. I go into the river soak it and run back cleaning the blood around the wound I get my special drink, my mom said that heals wounds and put it on his cut he twitched a little. I get a piece of wood like a toothpick and tie a piece of linen to it and sewing his wood then I put alcohol on his wound so that it won't get infected he jolts but falls back down. I wrap him in linen and put a blanket over him. Then I realized I did that all on impulse, I blush very happily. I go outside with a basket and gather many things mushrooms, special herbs, berries, and just all of that I make a homemade bow and arrow and kill a deer saying a prayer before I put it out of its misery. I head back and make a couple dishes for me and a stew for him. I think about what he was wearing A black buttoned shirt that was only button in the middle, a choker, jeans shoes he had a kimono in his hands he must be from a prestigious family and couldn't take it. I lay my head down on the table thinking about it then I hear a loud bang. I rush into the room to find the boy up I blush he has two different colored eyes one red and yellow they have slits these are true demon eyes or contacts I'm not sure I clench my head staggering as the memory of my mom pops into my mind "he's just like her". He says "are you the one who helped me?" His voice was like that of a god like a monster meant to seduce you and eat you truly mystifying. I slowly say…yes. He smile and says "thank but you didn't have to after all I'm immortal". He brushes to his hair to the side and smirks"ugh, what a guy he's truly beautiful but that personality". "Your dinner is on the table I'll be leaving since you're a mature adult" I say meanly. "Uh I am only 17…" I stare at him "o, well I have to go I hope you feel better" I smile apologetically." Before you leave woman, what is your name?" he says innocently I stare at him thinking "really woman wow" well my name is Kei, nice to meet you. He stares at me seriously "I never want to see you again Kei". My face goes pale I walk out the door and keep walking to my home I feel a tear go down my face feeling utter pain as though someone was scratching at my heart "maybe I shouldn't have helped". I go home and throw the book against the wall and fall asleep.


End file.
